


Within you

by bev_crusher1971



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending to 1x09 "Left behind", Dream Sex, Episode Related, M/M, No Ray/Kendra in this one!, Rough Sex, might be spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra came to his quarters to continue their life together. But Ray discovered he wanted someone else. Now he just had to convinc that someone else that he wanted him in return. </p><p>Which was easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within you

**Author's Note:**

> Are there more like me who simply cannot stand Kendra?
> 
> I'm really sorry. I liked her in the beginning, when she was still an item with her bird-boy but ever since he's gone, she's really starting to get on my nerves. And the way TPTB try to build a love story with her and Ray just makes me want to gag. 
> 
> Beta as always by the exceptionel [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)  
> who is the absolut best!!! I swear! Love you, honey. 
> 
> The title is from David Bowie's song "Within you" from the Movie "Labyrinth". I put the lyrics at the end for I thought they fit perfectly.

When all the others had left, Leonard Snart stayed outside the prison cell and watched Mick. His old friend who he had known since childhood. The only one who had ever defended him. Had fought for him. 

Who had betrayed him in the end, had brought the pirates on board of their ship. 

He narrowed his eyes, his gaze never leaving the big form of his former friend. 

“I know you're still there,” Mick suddenly growled, “you can piss off now, Snart. I don't need you.”

“You might not need me now, Rory,” Leonard drawled back, “but sooner rather than later you *will* need me.”

“I don't think so,” Mick snarled, then he looked back down on his hands and fell silent again.

Leonard stayed and watched for a while longer, then he got up. He had a date with Gideon to see what the ship could do about his hand.

~*~

“So, were you gonna tell me?”

Ray looked up at Kendra, slightly puzzled. “Sorry, ah … tell you what?” he asked back. 

“That you were moving into your room without me?” She stepped closer, carrying a box filled with stuff they'd removed from their old life in 1960. The doors closed behind her with a soft swooshing noise. 

“Oh,” he replied, knowing that he sounded less than intelligent, “I'm ...ah, I assumed you needed some space.” Slowly, he got up and walked closer to her. To be honest, he had hoped to get some time alone to reconsider the whole situation. “You made it pretty clear you were over our old life.”

She groaned and put her box on a table. “Look,” she said, “just because I wasn't satisfied with the circumstances, doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with you.”

She gazed up at him with her big brown eyes and suddenly her face faded for a moment and turned into another one. Strong, male features, ice-cold blue eyes, a voice dripping with sarcasm. He shook his head slightly and raised a hand before she could continue. 

“Look, Kendra, I'm sorry,” he murmured, “but I guess Rip was right.”

She cocked her head slightly and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Ray began pacing the room. “Do you remember when he talked about loosing ourselves the longer we were in the other timeline? How it was possible that we could forget important things and feel things that weren't quite right?”

Her frown deepened. “What do you mean, Ray. I lo...”

Quickly, he put a finger on her lips. “No, you don't, Kendra. I was just there. Was available. If you would have been two years down on earth with someone else, you would have fallen for him just as easy.”

Her eyes watered, and her voice took on a pleading tone.”But, Ray, please. Don't you think we could at least try?” she asked once his finger was gone from her mouth.

He shook his head and smiled. “I don't think it would work, Kendra.”

Reaching out, he took her box and pressed it back into her arms. “I think you should go now.” He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and pushed her out of his room. With a sigh he watched her go, watched the door close behind her, and waited a few minutes before he asked into thin air, “Gideon, where is Leonard Snart?”

“Leonard Snart is currently in his quarters. Do you want me to contact him?” the soft female voice answered. 

“No, no,” Ray intervened hastily, “I'll … ah … I'll find him.”

He took a deep breath then he left his quarters. 

~*~

Fascinated, Leonard watched his hand. It had been gone. He himself had destroyed it. He had frozen it and shattered it to get rid off those blasted handcuffs. And now it was back. He moved his fingers, bowed them and flexed them. It was amazing. 

A knocking at his door startled him. He got up, and quietly slid to the door. He waited for a moment until the knocking came a second time. Then he opened the door quickly. 

Ray. 

He gazed up at him, smirked and leaned himself against the doorframe. He had seen the looks Kendra had thrown his way, had practically felt the heat and the pheromones radiating from the woman towards the Atom. 

“Well, don't you think you're in the wrong room?” he drawled, noticing with interest that Ray's pupils widened slightly. Ah, so this was it. Pretty boy was curious. Maybe he wanted to try some danger, maybe he had enough from his little Miss Perfect. Maybe he wanted just a quick roll in the hay so to speak. But Ray didn't answer. His eyes were glued to his right hand. 

His *new* right hand. 

Ray didn't seem to notice that he reached for it until he held it tight. 

“How?” he stammered, turning Leonard's hand right and left, touched each finger and stroked it carefully as if afraid to hurt him. 

A shiver ran trough Leonard as he felt those touches. The gentleness took him by surprise so he let himself feel it for a few moments before is rational thinking came back online. Abruptly, he pulled his hand back. All that touching … he just wasn't used to it. It wasn't directly uncomfortable but he didn't know how to react to it. So he hid his hand behind his back and started his patented Snart-snark. “It grew back. Apparently, our good Captain collected some tissue from us in case someone should loose a limb. I'd be careful if I were you. Who knows what else he can grow.”

He enjoyed the fact that Ray grew a little pale at that. But he seemed to get himself together pretty soon for he gave him one of his blinding smiles. “Isn't that amazing?” he asked and without waiting for an invitation, he pushed past Snart and walked into his quarters. 

Frowning, Leonard watched him and it took him a long few moments before he pressed the button that closed the doors. 

“Sooo,” he drawled, “what do you want?”

Ray turned around, smile still in place but it had lost some of its intensity. It was almost … tender now. 

Leonard snorted involuntarily. Tender. Yeah, sure. When had ever anything in his life been tender? He was tough and cold as ice. Thus his nickname 'Captain Cold', provided with love by the ever imaginative Cisco from Star Labs, thank you for that. And he didn't need tenderness. He needed Mick back. Needed him the way he was before all of this had begun. Needed his companion, the muscles to his own brain. 

He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. He needed … needed … 

A hand on his startled him and he opened his eyes again, gazing up into Ray's dark eyes. Dark, not blue. And so unlike Mick's. “I can't say that I know how you feel, Leonard,” Ray began, “but I can imagine that it must hurt to lose someone who you've been so close to all your life. So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen.”

For a moment, Leonard was baffled. And felt almost betrayed in a way. How did he dare to talk about Mick's and his relationship as if he knew even the slightest bit about it? Then the pain came again. The hurt in his chest, the hole where his heart used to be, tightly in the hand of his rough, strong comrade. Of his companion. Mick Rory. He felt the loss but also the pain of betrayal. And he usually dealt with a pain like this on his own. So he turned away. “You should leave,” he murmured, walked over to his bed and dropped down. The events of the day were finally catching up with him and he felt just deadly tired. He closed his eyes again and kept them close, listening intently at everything the other man did. 

“But...”, Ray began and without turning around, Leonard growled, “Now!”

He heard Ray clear his throat, then something that sounded like, “...won't give up ...”, followed by the opening and closing of the door. Then silence. Blessed silence. 

He burrowed his face in his pillow and tried not to think too much. 

~*~

Ray walked slowly back to his quarters. Okay, this was *definitely* not how he'd planned that this talk would go. Not that he had expected declarations of love or some other sentimental stuff. But this total blocking was something he hadn't expected, either. He had gone to the other man's quarters with the intent on offering an open ear and a shoulder to cry on. But getting kicked out like that … well, he hadn't seen that one coming. 

Back in his quarters, he got ready for the night and slipped under his covers. He fell asleep pretty quick but the slumber was anything but restful. Nightmares plagued him, weird pictures, colors, noises, voices. Kendra swam into focus. *I love you and oh, look, I'm pregnant*. Her image moved back a bit and he saw her rounded belly. It looked huge and seconds later she held a baby in her arms. When he walked closer, he saw that the baby had Mick's face. Startled, he moved back. Kendra had turned to Snart and he snarled at him, “Now we're one big happy family. Isn't that what you always wanted?”

He woke up with a gasp, his heart beating wildly. When he realized that he was alone and in his own bed, he laid down again. The exhaustion he felt, let him fall asleep again pretty quick. 

This time he felt hands on his body. Strong, male hands, sliding over his skin, inflaming him with sure touches. He felt lips on his skin, a hard, hot body pressing up from behind against him. A hard cock nudging at his buttocks, smearing precome over his skin. 

A voice murmured into his ear, “Come on, pretty boy, let me in. You know you want it.”

He turned around and looked into Leonard's eyes, stormy blue like the ocean. He could feel himself drown in it. Felt himself falling, deeper and deeper. Felt Leonard push into his body, move into his body, felt a hand on his own hard erection, stroking him with quick motions, bringing him to the brink again and again. He moaned, groaned, cried out in utter bliss. Then he felt a bite on his shoulder and the mixture from pleasure and pain made him come like fireworks. 

And woke up to the last spurts from his cock into the sheets. With an embarrassed groan he got up, took a quick shower, and shoved his spoiled boxers into the hamper. Dressed in clean clothes, he went back to bed. As he was falling asleep, his hand move involuntarily to the spot where the dream-Leonard had bitten him. 

~*~

Leonard Snart wasn't someone who gave much on dreams. Basically, dreams were just a way of the brain to deal with the day's events. 

So dreaming of Mick was his brain's way of dealing with the shock when he'd found out that Kronos was his old comrade. What surprised him was the fact that in his dream Mick was fucking him. Hard and fast and unrelentless. 

It hurt. 

And that was different. They had fucked many times. After a heist gone right. After a successful deal. When they had built a new weapon and it had worked. 

But normally it had been pleasurable. For both of them. Well, more or less. Mick had always been a little rough but Leonard had found his own joy. In a way. This time – in his dream – Mick was rutting into him without preparation. Shoved his hard cock into his ass, not caring whether he hurt the other man or not. He groaned in pain, when suddenly everything changed. The bulky man behind him changed, became leaner, the hands were suddenly softer. Instead of monotone grunting, he heard broken, gasping sounds. There was still a cock buried deep inside of him but the pain was gone. Instead he simply felt pleasure. His own erection began to rise again, his own dick filled with blood and unconsciously he pushed back against the man who awoke such amazing feelings in him. 

When he felt him tremble against him, felt a hot mouth attach itself to his shoulder, heard a whispered, 'God, Leonard, yes, please, come with me,' he couldn't help himself and obeyed the softly muttered command. 

He came with a grunt, a choked off “Ray,” and woke up at the same time. 

Panting, he kept his eyes close, tried to hang on to the feeling of the other man in bed with him.Tried to capture that feeling of warmth, of belonging, of passion for a little while longer. 

When the cooling seed on his skin finally became uncomfortable, he had to open his eyes to get up and clean himself. 

He was alone. Of course he was alone. It had been a dream, triggerd by that stupid pretty boy and his attempts at 'helping'. He stepped under the shower – extra cold – and scrubbed himself off vigorously. Removing all evidence from his dream. 

When he got back into his bed fifteen minutes later, he pulled the covers up to his ears and willed his body to fall asleep ASAP. 

And if in his last waking moments a face appeared before his inner eye … so what? And so what if the eyes gazing warmly at him were a soft brown instead of steely blue-grey. In the end it was his brain's way of dealing with things, right? 

And dreams meant nothing. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Within You 
> 
> How you turn my world  
> You precious thing.  
> You starve and near exhaust me.
> 
> Everything I've done,  
> I've done for you.  
> I move the stars for no one.
> 
> You've run so long.  
> You've run so far.  
> Your eyes can be so cruel,  
> Just as I can be so cruel,  
> Oh I do believe in you.  
> Yes I do.
> 
> Live without your sunlight.  
> Love without your heartbeat.  
> (Falsetto) I... I...  
> Can't. live. within. you...
> 
> I can't live within you
> 
> I... I.Can't live within you


End file.
